Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic power device, and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be integrated into electronic devices. Power semiconductor chips are suitable in particular for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages.